Kid Flash (Young Justice)
History Early Life Wally discovered his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash. Being the Flash's biggest fan, he begged his hero to let him become his sidekick. Barry refused, but that didn't stop Wally. He replicated the experiment that gave Barry his powers in his family's garage. He blew up the garage and ended up in the hospital. Barry felt guilty for leaving notes that Wally could work on. After he came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers he desired. Barry reluctantly agreed to let him become Kid Flash, but only if he did exactly as he said. He became a superhero in 2008. Young Justice In "Independence Day", The Flash and Kid Flash defeated Captain Cold while the villain tried to steal diamonds in Central City. Kid Flash eagerly anticipated the day's special event: all four sidekicks were to gather at the Hall of Justice and begin steps toward official membership in the Justice League. This was also to be Kid Flash's first visit to the Hall. Much to his chagrin, the duo were the last to arrive. The moment they entered the hall, Speedy began to suspect that they had been shortchanged. Kid Flash and the other juniors watched as Speedy lashed out in protest over the lack of respect and the dishonesty from their mentors. He ultimately resigned from being Green Arrow's sidekick and left. As the Leaguers headed to complete a mission, they denied their sidekicks the opportunity to join them, on the grounds that they were not trained to work alongside the big leagues. The protégés were not happy with this. In a rebellious attempt at poetic justice, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad ventured alone and unsanctioned to Cadmus's headquarters to investigate a fire alert. After saving a pair of scientists from the building, Kid Flash and the others investigated the content in the building. They went deeper into the complex, discovering Cadmus was a mala fide genetics firm that had done advanced cloning and bio-engineering research. They eventually found Superboy, one of the subjects, and freed him. But the boy was programmed, and attacked his liberators. In "Fireworks", Kid Flash awoke alongside his teammates, each in their own separate containment pods. Doctor Desmond ordered the three sidekicks cloned, but Superboy rebelled. The four escaped, and Desmond had to activate all the genomorphs in the facility to corner them. He also took the Blockbuster formula he had been developing, turning himself into a hulking behemoth. The three young heroes and Superboy reached the ground floor, and while Kid Flash distracted Blockbuster, Robin made sure to destroy the support beams. Blockbuster was crushed by the collapsing roof. The remains of Cadmus were soon visited by the Justice League. Batman and the other mentors chastised them for their acts. Hacking the Justice League systems, disobeying direct orders, and endangering lives—they were not allowed to do it again. Led by Aqualad, the protégés stood up against their mentors. Batman reconsidered, and sent them all home. In Young Justice #0: "Stopover", because Superboy had no place to go, Kid Flash took him home with him. Wally and Superboy did nothing but lounge around and watch TV, much to the annoyance of Wally's mother. She gave Wally a credit card that had come in the mail for him from Batman, and told them to get out the following day. At the Central City Mall, Wally and Superboy interrupted the Terror Twins during a robbery. They fought in the mall's gallery and food court, before they broke out and continued outside. The Terror Twins were chased away by the Flash and Superman, who had responded to the commotion and were not pleased. Later in "Fireworks", The Flash took Kid Flash and Superboy to Mount Justice, where Batman informed them of the new covert ops team they would become. They were also introduced to Miss Martian, whom Kid Flash was instantly smitten with. In Young Justice #3: "Hack and You Shall Find", Kid Flash and Aqualad met with Robin who wished to discuss an unsettling string of assassinations of CEOs. Robin believed it was connected to Cadmus and the League of Shadows. He recommended protecting Selena Gonzalez as a team-building exercise. Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin staked out at the office of CEO Selena Gonzalez to protect her from the League of Shadows. After spotting Black Spider, Robin and Kid Flash headed off to fight him, leaving Aqualad to face Hook. Aqualad, however, was quickly defeated and knocked out by the superior fighter. He was later tied up alongside the defeated Robin and Kid Flash. In Young Justice #4: "By Hook or by Web", after being freed by Robin, who managed to cut the ropes, the Team again faced the assassins. Kid Flash made sure Selena Gonzalez stayed out of harm's way, and managed to defeat Black Spider together with Robin. Aqualad took down Hook. However, they realized Selena Gonzalez had gone missing. Back at the Cave, the three watched the news of how the Hook and Black Spider escaped custody and that Selena Gonzalez was still missing. Robin surmised that they had been had and that the League of Assassins had still managed to complete their assassination. In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin helped Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Kid Flash and the others attempted to convince Speedy to join their team, but they were unsuccessful. Speedy scoffed and belittled the Team for submitting to the League. After being denied a mission from Red Tornado, Wally and his teammates decided to tour Mount Justice. During the flight, Red Tornado informed them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encountered Mister Twister, and engaged him. The Team, however, was handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado, thinking it was a practice run. Wally and his other teammates, excluding Miss martian, caught up to Mister Twister and resumed their battle against him. Their attempts to defeat him, however, again proved unsuccessful until Miss Martian contacted them telepathically to discuss her plan. Miss Martian used her powers to impersonate Red Tornado, while Wally replicated the tornadoes by using his speed. After Miss Martian feigned capture and distracted Mister Twister, Wally used his speed to create a tornado, sending Mister Twister flying to be assaulted and defeated by the other teammates. Later in the Cave, Wally, Kaldur, and Robin remarked upon how the team could actually work. In Young Justice #5: "What's the Story?", Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. In "Drop-Zone", Kid Flash was aboard the bio-ship, en route to Santa Prisca. After Aqualad landed and sabotaged the security cameras on the island, Kid and the team followed suit and headed for the factory. After Robin disappeared without a word, Kid Flash took it upon himself to search for Robin. The search took a turn for the worse after he slipped on mud, landing in-between a firefight between Kobra's men and Bane. After his teammates rescued him and captured the men, the team decided to use Bane's help to navigate the factory unnoticed. While in the factory, Kid Flash headed off to gain intel before Robin. After meeting Robin in a lab, they discovered Kobra had created a super drug called Kobra-Venom, using properties from Venom and the Blockbuster formula. Kid later headed out to aid his teammates when they were discovered by Kobra. After being quickly outnumbered, Aqualad called for a retreat into a cave. In the cave, the team decided to pick a leader, after Robin admitted he made mistakes. Ultimately, everyone decided to choose Aqualad as leader. With the leader now established, Aqualad formulated a plan. While heading out the cave, the team met Bane, who planned to detonate explosives and end their lives as a way to fool the Justice League into retaliating against Kobra as an act of revenge. Kid Flash used his speed to snatch the controller from Bane's hand. They then knocked Bane out and tied him to a tree. Later, Kid Flash initiated Aqualad's plan and assaulted numerous Kobra soldiers. Throughout the ordeal, Kid Flash used his speed to attack other soldiers while his teammates acted out their part. In the end, the plan worked, forcing Kobra to retreat. When they returned to the Cave, Batman grilled the Team for acting outside of mission parameters, but praised them for being able to react to sudden changes. In Young Justice: Face Your Fears, Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Kid Flash was the first to be spellbound. His fears was not being good enough for his uncle, who never wanted him as a sidekick anyway. Nobody took him seriously, he was a joker who ate all the time. Kid Flash managed to snap out of his trance, partly because of his sped-up metabolism, and partly because he realized people trusted him. He attacked Psycho-Pirate and took away the mask, giving the others the opportunity to engage his ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. In "Schooled", Black Canary visited the cave to initiate the team's first day of training. Kid Flash enthusiastically engaged her in the training session and was handed a humiliating defeat, a fact that Robin teased him about. The training was cut short by Batman, who briefed them on a battle the League just had, and a task he has for the Team. Kid Flash was grouped with Aqualad and Miss Martian to guard a shipment of body parts of Amazo, an android that could mimic the powers of anyone it encountered. During the shipment to New York City, they were attacked by MONQIs. Despite their best efforts to fight off the small robots, the MONQIs confiscated the body parts and escaped. Robin tracked the parts with GPS, and found they were on their way to Gotham City. Due to the distance, Aqualad sent Kid Flash on ahead to meet with Robin while he pursued the MONQIs. Kid Flash made it just in time to save Superboy from being crushed by Amazo. Together, he, Superboy and Robin fought Amazo. During the battle, Kid Flash was gripped by Amazo who, using Superman's strength, was succeeding in crushing him. An arrow shot from a distance saved Kid Flash from being crushed. Ultimately, Amazo was defeated, and its parts were again disassembled. Batman congratulated the Team on their mission at the Cave. In "Infiltrator", Wally West began his first day as a sophomore at Keystone High School. After school, he hurried to Mount Justice for a beach day but arrived for a mission brief and found the Team had a new member — Artemis. He did not like her much, especially as since she was an archer and Green Arrow's new protégé, it would diminish the chances of Speedy being on the Team. Speedy arrived with a new mission—and a new name, Red Arrow. He too was not impressed with Artemis, but again rejected membership. He sent the Team to protect Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows at the local high school. The location was soon discovered by the Shadows. Cheshire surprised Kid Flash and knocked him unconscious into the pool, but Miss Martian saved him in time, and administered CPR. Back in the fight, Kid Flash took on Black Spider, and he defeated him, though he was trapped in the assassin's web. In Young Justice #9: "Cold Case", Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Superboy and Kid Flash posed as journalism students to interview Henry Yarrow, a friend of Adams and his defense counsel. He told them he believed the trial was corrupt, and laid blame on the judge, Wade Eiling. After Robin acquired more evidence from the corpse of Shirley Mason, they met up with him and Miss Martian outside the home of Duk Trang, a former North Vietnamese general. They found someone else there too: Rako. Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode, but was discovered. In Young Justice #10: "Hot Case", Kid Flash and Robin followed Superboy in, but they lost the fight, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Kid Flash would investigate Yarrow with Superboy and Robin. At Yarrow's humble house, Kid Flash remarked that someone with a house that modest could not have been part of the conspiracy, and he thought he was a decent man. But almost immediately, the house exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There, they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. After the girls immobilized Rois and the bomb vest he was wearing, Kid Flash knocked him out with a cannonball. Yarrow was hit by a ricocheting bullet, and was mortally wounded. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. In "Denial", in light of the strange disappearance of Kent Nelson, Red Tornado sent the team on a mission to find him and secure the Helmet of Fate. He handed them a key to the Tower of Fate. After the team landed and made an unsuccessful effort to locate the Tower of Fate, Aqualad used the key to unlock an invisible door that revealed the tower. After entering, they were greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questioned them on their reasons for being there. Wally decided to use the opportunity to impress Megan by lying to the image of Nelson by telling him he was a true believer in magic. The image of Kent Nelson did not believe the lie and sent the team plummeting to a sea of lava below. Wally was caught by Megan and Kaldur caught by Artemis. Megan decided to tell the real reason for them being in the tower. With the truth told, the lava was covered and allowed for a safe landing. Artemis called out Wally for lying to impress Megan, which forced him to admit he does not believe in magic. Kaldur soon opened a passage to a snowy valley, where they found Kent Nelson's staff. After both Wally and Artemis grab hold of it, they were transported to Kent Nelson's location. There Wally and Nelson escaped from Klarion and Abra Kadabra to the top of the tower, where the Helmet of Fate was placed. Klarion chased after them to the roof where he attempted to take the helmet. Klarion managed to mortally wound Nelson, which prompted Wally to put on the Helmet of Fate. Upon doing so, he became the host of Doctor Fate. After a period of battling, the possessed body forced Klarion to retreat. Despite the battle being over, Nabu refused to give up the body, until Nelson convinced him to do so. With everything over, Wally mourned the death of Nelson. Back at the cave, Wally placed the Helmet of Fate on his souvenir cabinet. In Young Justice #11: "The Pit...", Kid Flash attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. In Young Justice #12: "The Pendulum", Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: tracking Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. Kid Flash proposed waiting for Artemis to arrive, but Batman required their help right away. In the sewers, the Team did not find Clayface — he found them. The monster attacked, and pressed Kid Flash against the side of the pipe. Clayface got away. In Young Justice #13: "...And the Penalty", The Team regrouped in the Bio-Ship. Kid Flash changed into a new costume. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. He impersonated Miss Martian to catch Kid Flash off guard. In "Downtime", The Team was defeated, only Aqualad was still standing, but barely. Batman intervened and soundly defeated Clayface. Back at the cave, Batman ordered the team to head home, except Aqualad. The Allens, the Wests and the Garricks celebrated Jay Garrick's birthday at the West family home. Batman sent the Team on a recon mission into energy surges in the Bialyan desert. he mission went horribly wrong after Psimon found them. He blocked the memories of everyone in the Team for the last six months. Stumbling off into the desert, Kid Flash awoke to find Artemis unconscious, so he pulled her into a shack to get her out of the heat. In "Bereft", waking up Artemis, their conversation was cut short when the two were forced out of the hut they were in after hearing a bomb being dropped. Together, the two had to continuously flee from the pursuing Bialyan troops. Kid Flash and Artemis eventually met up with Miss Martian and Robin. In order to find out what caused their memory loss, Miss Martian dug into the collective memory of the group. They discovered their leader was missing. They soon found Aqualad, severely dehydrated in the desert. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin were forced to take care of him themselves while heading for the bio-ship after Miss Martian left them to rescue Superboy, despite their objections. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis all made it to the bio-ship with Aqualad. There, they treated him until Miss Martian returned with Superboy and the newly acquired Sphere. In Young Justice #14: "Under the Surface...", after the ordeal in Bialya, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin took the Zeta-tube home. In Young Justice #16: "Common Denominators", The Flash called in his sidekick to help him with returning escaped animals to the Central City Zoo. After herding and containing them, they investigated a disturbance in the herpetology labs. Flash discovered a missing vial of concentrated cobra venom, and Kid Flash saw a footprint with pollen on them. They traced the pollen to Minneapolis. The Flash and Kid Flash convened with Batman, Robin, Green Arrow and Artemis, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. In Young Justice #17: "Uncommon Dominators", Kid Flash helped fight Kobra's minions at the new-age temple while Kobra completed the ritual to create a giant cobra. After their mentors left to persue the snake, Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis continued to battle the cultists but were unable to prevent Kobra's second ritual to turn himself into a snake-man "god". Kid Flash disabled Mammoth by throwing a knock-out gas pellet into his mouth. He then took the snake dagger, realising it held the key to defeating Kobra. He and Robin distracted Kobra while Artemis attached it to an arrow and shot it at Kobra. Kobra's ritual was undone but he was nowhere to be seen. In Young Justice #18: "Monkey Business", with the rest of the Team on a mission, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin entertained themselves in the Cave by watching Celebrity Hockey. In "Homefront", Kid Flash appeared in time to interrupted the private session of Superboy and Miss Martian to help them fix their motorcycle. Aqualad later appeared to ask them how they were handling their duties to the team whilst juggling school time. Unbeknownst to Kid Flash and the others, while they were talking, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno infiltrated the cave and overwhelmed the unknowing teammates with a large body of water and fire, and imprisoned them. Kid Flash and the others were eventually freed when Robin and Artemis created an EMP to knock out Inferno and Torpedo, negating their powers. When Red Tornado returned to investigate, he feigned reprogramming and sucked the air out of the room, knocking Kid Flash and the others unconscious. Kid Flash awoke later when the League came to check on them. In "Alpha Male", a day after the cave was attacked, Kid Flash was livid and demanded answers. Upon learning from Superboy — who listened on the conversation between Aqualad and Batman — that Aqualad withheld knowledge of a mole, he and the other teammates instantly grew angry and antagonistic to Aqualad for keeping secrets from the team. Before the situation got out of hand, Batman assigned the team a mission. As they landed in Northern India, the team continued with the animosity to Aqualad. Kid Flash and Robin headed off by themselves without listening to Aqualad's plans. While investigating, the duo was attacked by large vultures, which were surmised were under the influence of Kobra-Venom. After dealing with the vultures, they were contacted telepathically by Aqualad. This did not sit well with them, for they again displayed antagonism towards him. It was not until Aqualad established his role as the leader while promising to put it up for discussion after the mission was over did they quiet down and listen to him. Kid Flash and the others regrouped at the hideout where Captain Marvel was held captive. After shutting down the invisible field around the dome and dealing with the opposition that followed, Kid Flash and the others made it inside. There, they met the Brain. After a period of fighting, they eventually forced The Brain to retreat with Monsieur Mallah. Kid Flash kept Monsieur Mallah's beret as a souvenir. Before heading off, Robin questioned Aqualad for withholding knowledge of a mole. He responded that the source of the mole was Sportsmaster, who could not be fully trusted. After giving his reason, the team voted to keep Aqualad as their leader. Later in "Young Justice #18: "Monkey Business", Batman told the Team that the information they gathered on the Brain's operations in India enabled the League to find another base in Bwunda and sent them to shut it down. The Team chatted casually as they trekked through the jungle; Kid Flash flirted shamelessly with Miss Martian. Aqualad called a halt to the conversation just before the Team was ambushed by Grodd and his Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. The Team were quickly fitted with inhibitor collars and knocked out. Still unconscious, the Team (minus Miss Martian and Wolf) were brought to the Brain, Ultra-Humanite and Monsieur Mallah at the Gorilla City compound. In "Revelation", in light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching the Injustice League's hideout, the Team's bio-ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them to leave it behind. Robin and Miss Martian headed off to destroy the central control system. Kid Flash and the others were left to deal with the Injustice League members, but were easily overwhelmed and knocked unconscious; they were then carried off to the headquarters by Wotan. They were eventually freed after Wotan was struck by the newly recovered bio-ship. As they landed on the ground, they were forced to face the Injustice League. While they put up a good fight, the team was soon overwhelmed after Wotan recovered from being hit by the bio-ship and attacked the team. This forced Aqualad to put on the Helmet of Fate, much to the disapproval of Kid Flash who, during that moment, was struck by Black Adam, sending him flying to a tree and breaking an arm. Even with Dr. Fate on their side, the team was still being beaten. The Justice League arrived just in time to quell the battle, forcing the Injustice League to surrender. Much to Kid Flash's surprise, Aqualad removed the helmet, giving thanks to Nelson for persuading Nabu. With everything over, Batman congratulated the team for a satisfactory performance. In "Humanity", after being introduced to Zatanna, the team took it upon themselves to search for Red Tornado after being fed up with being left out on the search, despite being ordered otherwise. The Team took Zatanna along with them under the auspices of giving her a tour of Happy Harbor. While on the Bio-Ship, the team turned to Kid Flash to formulate an idea of where to head to first. Believing that with all the logical places for Red Tornado to hide being empty, they should start with an illogical solution, a truly dumb idea. Kid Flash's idea led the Team to visit Professor Ivo in Belle Reve, under the pardon of Hugo Strange. Kid Flash's logic concluded that, as T.O. Morrow's rival in the field of robotics, Ivo would be likely to know the location of his competitor. Upon questioning him, Ivo tacitly admitted he had knowledge of Morrow's whereabouts. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out his exact location. After reaching Teton County, the Team was immediately confronted by Red Tornado, who blew words into the ground telling them to play dead. This prompted the arrival of Red Volcano, who was cognizant of the charade. Red Tornado left, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. With his superior processing speed and memories of Red Tornado, Red Volcano easily handled the Team. Red Inferno, Red Torpedo, and Red Tornado soon arrived at the scene and helped defeat Red Volcano at the cost of their "lives", though Red Tornado was saved. Kid Flash then informed Red Tornado on what to do to counteract the effects of the erupted super volcano. With that over, they repaired him back at Morrow's lab. In "Failsafe", The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an alien attack on Earth, which was designed to grow worse the more the team accomplished. However, Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control after Artemis "died", which led everyone into believing everything was real. Kid Flash was livid over the death of Artemis and made it a goal to get revenge on the aliens. He later "died" alongside Robin during their final stand in an alien mother-ship, placing him in a coma. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian, allowing everyone to awake. The team awoke immediately after Miss Martian was killed in the simulation. Everyone was visibly distraught over what occurred. In "Disordered", Wally had a therapy session with Black Canary. Wally admitted being unaffected by how the simulation turned out, though he lost his cool upon being reminded how he reacted after the death of Artemis. Upon attempting to change the subject to Black Canary herself, she instead told him he was in denial, to which he did not deny. In "Secrets", Wally was invited to a Halloween party by Megan and Conner. He decided to dress up as a werewolf. At the dance, Conner noticed that Marvin was playing a prank on the others by creating the impression of a Martian invasion. With the help of Wally and Megan, they made it look like the town was being invaded by Martians to get Marvin to confess to the prank. In "Misplaced", Wally eagerly awaited M'gann's shopping trip, and was glad she picked him snickerdoodles. While they unloaded, all of a sudden, the adults disappeared. The Team set up base of operations in the Cave, and a shelter in the high school. They discovered all adults in the world were missing, so it was up to them to keep the order. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad hosted a worldwide broadcast, in which they called on older children to take care of the younger, and act responsibly, while they looked for a solution. Since the source of the disappearance was magic, Aqualad and Kid flash briefly discussed using the Helmet of Fate, but decided not to. Zatanna found the epicenter of the magic: Roanoke Island. Billy Batson arrived in the Cave out of nowhere, and they discovered there were two dimensions, one for adults, and one for children. Through him, they were able to get messages across to Batman to form a coordinated attack. The Team attacked the culprit, Klarion, on a pentagram. Kid Flash remembered how he, with Doctor Fate, had defeated him last time, but Klarion anticipated an attack on Teekl. He deflected all their attacks; Zatanna had to don the Helmet of Fate to get his forcefield down. Kid Flash rushed towards the gem in the center of the pentagram and grabbed it. Doctor Fate, and Zatara in the adult world, merged the gem and the dimensions back together. Klarion escaped, and Zatara had to give up his own body to make Fate release his daughter. Since the Helmet was gone from his souvenir shelf, Wally replaced it with a sippy cup he got from a small child. In "Coldhearted", Wally woke up on his birthday, elated as could be. He finally got his cast off, and during breakfast, he also learned his high school declared a snow day. He had dropped hints about his oncoming birthday for weeks, in the hopes of getting a surprise party. They gave him one, because as always, he hadn't been very subtle about it, and they didn't want to disappoint him. Wally had one birthday wish, a kiss from M'gann. He pestered her for one, and she eventually gave him one, on the forehead. His embarrassing behavior led Artemis to walk up behind him and inform him M'gann was off the market. Wally's party mood was ruined. The party was cut short by Batman, who had a mission for the Team. With the League short on members, the Team had to help them destroy five ice fortresses that were blanketing North America with snow. Kid Flash was excited, thinking this would be the perfect birthday gift. When Batman finished dividing up the teams, he was shocked to hear his name was not mentioned. That was because Batman had a different mission for him: the snow had grounded all air traffic, and a girl in Seattle needed a donor heart from Boston. He had to deliver it. He was annoyed at being left out, and only begrudgingly accepted. The local police had cleared a path to Boston General Hospital, but weren't fast enough on the freeways. Kid Flash had to jump over the gridlocked traffic. At the hospital, he attempted some small talk and flirting with Mattie Harcourt, but the resident just gave him the backpack, instructions and a timetable, and ordered him to get going. He had four hours to get to Seattle. He had reached the outskirts of Chicago within eighty minutes, but again found the traffic gridlocked. He made a detour, and the street full of fast food restaurants he picked made him hungry. He did not stop for a snack. As he progressed into South Dakota, he witnessed Vandal Savage attacking state troopers. He went back and attacked him, and after fifteen minutes, decided he had bigger things to worry about. He continued towards Seattle. With one hour and eighteen minutes remaining, he raced through the Mountain States. Unfortunately, he had run out of food, and had to run the last part on an empty stomach. He got to the hospital, and handed the heart to the nearest doctor. The doctor told him the girl was dead, it was too late. Devastated, Kid Flash sat down in the lobby. He was approached by another doctor, Pieter Cross, who told him the girl was alive, and actually Queen Perdita of Vlatava. Kid Flash realized the first doctor had conned him, and was just in time to spot him heading for the garage. In the parking lot, he fought the henchmen, as well as their leader, Count Vertigo. Though he was pinned down for a moment, he managed to retrieve the heart and bring it back upstairs. He collapsed in the lobby. When he came to, Perdita had been successfully operated, and was recovering. In order to fool Vertigo, they hatched a plot that involved declaring her dead. They hoped he would gloat his way into a confession. Count Vertigo fell for it: when Kid Flash "woke" in the hospital bed, the count informed him that he was now king, and since Perdita died on the operating table, he needn't have worried on his coup. Kid Flash revealed Perdita was listening (and recording) behind a curtain; Vertigo was arrested and stripped of his diplomatic immunity. Perdita offered Kid Flash Vertigo's sword, a family heirloom, as a souvenir. Wally decided not to go for the sword, but added the backpack he had carried to his collection instead. Dick congratulated him on saving an entire country, and Wally was glad he could help. In "Image", Batman briefed the Team on their newest mission: Rumaan Harjavti, the democratically-elected president of Qurac, had uncharacteristically allied himself with Queen Bee, the dictator of neighboring Bialya. In two days, Qurac would be absorbed by Bialya, leaving Queen Bee as the sole monarch of the unified country. Queen Bee had the ability to control men, but she has not left Bialya. The Team was tasked to investigate the situation. Since Aqualad was busy helping Aquaman, Batman appointed Robin as mission leader. Kid Flash wanted to congratulate his friend on the honor, but he did not feel like it. The Team arrived at the Quraci-Bialyan border, which was abuzz with activity. Bialyan tanks had begun to cross the border, and had caused the animals on a border wildlife sanctuary to stampede. Robin acquiesced to Miss Martian's plea to help two civilians in harm's way, but insisted on maintaining stealth to prevent an international incident. The Team forcibly diverted the Bialyan military around the sanctuary, and rescued the civilians from the stampede. The boy, Garfield Logan, was ecstatic at being rescued by the heroes he idolized. His mother Marie, was far less excited. She worried that their rescue would trigger a retaliatory response from the Bialyans. Miss Martian stayed behind to assist Marie in rebuilding the fences, while the rest of the Team took Garfield and an injured oryx to the clinic. The Team was unwinding at the main compound when it came under attack from Bialyan drones. The planes were destroyed by Miss Martian, but Garfield was caught in an explosion. In shock, he needed a transfusion of the rare O-negative blood type, which none of the Team have. Kid Flash offered to run him to a hospital, but it was too far away. Miss Martian volunteered to molecularly shape-shift her blood cells to save his life. While the transfusion was ongoing, the downcast Team left Garfield's room to avoid distraction to the operation. Hoping to catch the news, Kid Flash accidentally played a videotape showing the opening sequence of Hello, Megan!, discovering precisely where Miss Martian had taken her human name, form, and mannerisms from, and why "Conner" was her favorite name. When Miss Martian joined them, Kid Flash quickly changed channels—the news showed the president at a conference. Superboy noticed Psimon directly behind him. Concluding that he was being mind-controlled, the Team resolved to free Harjavti. The Team infiltrated the presidential palace, only to find a subdued Harjavti asking for Psimon and his daughter. They were accosted by Bialyan soldiers bearing Apokoliptan weapons. The soldiers planned to kill Harjavti, and pin the blame on the Team. Robin ordered the Team to form around Harjavti to protect him, but Miss Martian had already left to look for Psimon. After taking out the soldiers, Kid Flash and the rest of the Team tried to locate Miss Martian. When they had reached her proximity, they were taken out by a psychic attack. When they regained consciousness, Psimon was already defeated. Miss Martian blamed Psimon for blasting their brains. Queen Bee was defeated by publicly defaming her—or actually, Miss Martian pretending to be her—in front of the cameras. Back at the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Garfield had recovered from his ordeal. Kid Flash confronted Miss Martian with the Hello, Megan! videotape. She explained that the show helped her past a difficult childhood on Mars. On Robin's request, she showed them her "true" Martian form, but lied again: she showed a bald version of herself, with facial features resembling Martian Manhunter's. In "Agendas", Wally helped himself to some treats while M'gann and Zatanna prepared Thanksgiving dinner. He left after M'gann asked him if he should be heading home, since he would be celebrating the holiday with his family. In "Performance", Wally was elated that Red Arrow finally joined the Team, but surprised at Artemis's reaction. Green Arrow gave them a mission to follow Sportsmaster, for which Artemis volunteered. On the way to New Orleans, Wally told Artemis he considered her part of the Team; he was just happy for Red Arrow because they go way back. But Artemis had, in his eyes, already proven herself. They found Sportsmaster easy enough. He had rented a boat, so they followed him. Wally rode his bike along the river. When he finally arrived at the location, he saw Roy and Artemis were fighting with Cheshire; he cannonballed into her and stole her sai. Red Arrow went after Sportsmaster, while Wally and Artemis had to fend off Cheshire. They allowed her to escape, after Artemis planted a tracer on her. They reviewed their case; Kid Flash defended Artemis from blame that she should have stayed in the Bio-Ship. He trusted her to track Cheshire, but she gave him the assignment instead. He followed it with Aqualad, but found it on a train, not on Cheshire. Red Arrow contacted them to meet him in New Orleans; Kaldur sent Kid Flash ahead. When he got to Red Arrow's location, Kid Flash attacked Cheshire, allowing Artemis the opportunity to investigate what went on in the back of the building. In the middle of the fight, Cheshire suddenly turned to ice and disappeared. All the other villains were gone. They returned home, where Red Arrow was quick to blame Artemis for the failure. She defended herself, but he didn't buy it. Kid Flash spoke in her defense as well, but then, Red Arrow showed him her tracer: she had deliberately shot a tracer at a passing train to send them in the wrong direction. Kid Flash accused her of insecurity, thinking Red Arrow's place in the Team caused her to want to solve the case solo. She didn't give a satisfying answer, which clinched it for him. He threw the sai at her feet, and added the tracer to his collection instead. Wally was hanging at the Cave, but everyone was gone. He checked with Red Tornado, but Batman hadn't given any missions. He contacted Dick, and confronted him with his finds. Robin had lied to the others about a secret mission from Batman, but confided with Wally that it was about Haly's Circus. Knowing his backstory, Wally thought he could have been a great addition to the mission. But Dick wouldn't have it; he didn't like his judgment being called into question. Wally replied that that was what best friends were for. In "Usual Suspects", The Team watched the induction of five new Justice Leaguers, including Red Arrow. They had to explain a lot to their newest member, Rocket, who was unfamiliar with everything that had happened the past weeks. In the middle of his explanation, Robin was interrupted by his computer. Cheshire was sighted boarding a plane in Asheville. They traced the plane to the Smokeys, and found it crashed in a valley. When they investigated, The Riddler revealed it was an ambush; he put up a force field around them to prevent escape, and sent his associates in. Zatanna created a snowstorm, and each picked their target. Kid Flash took out multiple henchmen by running into them. When the battle was over, Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer were arrested. They recovered a case Cheshire was carrying. The Team brought the case to Batman, who was going to study it. But as soon as he and the other Leaguers left, the Team discussed the trap. Someone tipped off the villains. After being contacted ultrasonically by Lex Luthor, Superboy admitted to the Team that only half his DNA was human, he had been using shields, and that Luthor wanted him to go to Santa Prisca. Hearing this, Artemis came clean as well. She revealed her family secrets, that her mother was Huntress, her father Sportsmaster and her sister Cheshire. Suddenly, it all made sense to Kid Flash; why she was so secretive, and why she dropped the ball in New Orleans. After Robin explained to her that he had found out, but thought it didn't matter, Kid Flash walked beside her to support her. After Miss Martian revealed she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee, they formed a plan. Kid Flash was part of the back-up crew, called in if the fight broke loose. He first attacked Cheshire, and then tried to run at Sportsmaster. His attack was parried, however, and Sportsmaster threw him into a tree. By the time he'd recovered, Artemis had defeated her father, and gave Kid Flash his mask as a souvenir. In "Auld Acquaintance", having returned from Santa Prisca, the Team learned from Batman that Red Arrow was the mole and a clone, and that the real Roy Harper was likely dead. Wally was shocked, and no one could believe it. As soon as Batman left, Red Tornado powered down. Kid Flash discovered Tornado held one of the chips they had confiscated off Cheshire. Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket stayed with Robin to try and fix Red, while the others went looking for Red Arrow. Zatanna suggested moving Tornado's consciousness into the "John Smith" android. While the transfer was completing, Black Canary arrived, and attacked them. Kid Flash was knocked back; Robin and Rocket defeated her. Red Tornado told them to abandon the Cave, and on their way to the rest of the Team, he explained the entire League had been put under mind control by the Light. The Team traveled to the Watchtower in the Bio-Ship and entered it clandestinely by breaching a hole in the side. Breaking into tactical teams, the Team split up. Artemis and Kid Flash ambushed Plastic Man and gave him cure-tech. Moving on, they soon found themselves fighting for their lives against the Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman in the hangar, requiring them to call in backup from the rest of the Team. Aqualad defeated them by opening and then closing the air lock, causing the Leaguers to hit the air-lock doors. When they made it to the central hall, they saw Klarion and Vandal Savage teleport away. At the stroke of New Year, Kid Flash picked up Artemis and they kissed. Both agreed they should have done it sooner. Young Justice: Invasion Kid Flash left the team and gave up his superhero persona. He moved in with his long-time girlfriend Artemis, and they both live in Palo Alto and attend college together. In "Salvage", Wally, along with Nightwing, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the former Guardian, tried to talk some sense into Red Arrow. Nightwing and Wally reasoned that they never knew the real Speedy, and that the cloned Roy Harper was the one that the two met and trained along side. Their appeal was to deaf ears. After the failed attempt to convince Red Arrow of their friendship, Wally returned home to his house. Artemis greeted him, and tried to console him. Wally remembered that it's Valentine's Day for the first time in five years and Artemis prepared a new stockful of food for their refrigerator as a gift. Wally hugged Artemis, but she could tell he was still worried about Roy. Wally called him a lost cause. In "Bloodlines", Nightwing called Wally to tell him about Impulse, his cousin from the future. He hurried back to Barry's house, where he arrived minutes after the time traveler. As news reached the speedsters that a new menace was threatening downtown, the Flash set out to stop it. He told Impulse to stay put, but Wally knew he was going to follow anyway. So he put on his costume too, and ran to the park. While the Flash and Impulse battled "Neutron", the Flash talked to a police captain about evacuating civilians. The Flash and Impulse devised a strategy to create a wind funnel around Neutron to contain him. Kid Flash had trouble keeping up with their fast speech. Their plan works to an extent: the lift him up, but Neutron explodes as his containment suit can't control the powers. Kid Flash used his goggles to observe Neutron from a safe distance and saw that he was about to explode again. The Flash attempted to carry Neutron away to explode safely outside the city, but Impulse tripped him. Jay Garrick helped Kid Flash carry both of them out of harm's way, but a large part of the city center was destroyed. In the Cave, Nightwing revealed that Impulse was indeed the grandson of Barry and Iris, and the time machine was giving off both Zeta and Chronoton radiation, which Kid Flash set aside as a pure theory. Impulse was ready to leave this time period, but the time machine didn't work, and he was stuck the in past. In "Depths", Wally wasn't happy Nightwing had a dangerous mission for Artemis, but didn't argue with his best friend. As he was watching G. Gordon Godfrey's show over breakfast, Artemis told him goodbye for the mission. The mission involved Artemis going under deep cover with Kaldur'ahm. After her death was staged at Cape Canaveral, Nightwing, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis got together to discuss the next part of their plan. Nightwing gave Artemis a Glamour Charm to hide her appearance. She said goodbye to Wally, and went off with Kaldur. Wally then told Nightwing that the danger was only beginning. In "Endgame", the final episode of the season and of the whole series, Wally died saving the Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' because of the low-key manner in which Wally created the original Flash's accident, Kid Flash is considerably slower than his mentor. He also lacks more advanced techniques such as vibrating his molecules through solid objects, and needs to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot. He turned that into a weapon, where he would cannonball into his opponents. **'Accelerated Healing:' Wally heals faster than the average human. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Kid Flash is very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume has padding, he still takes quite a beating when he cannonballs. **'Superhuman reflexes:' Wally's reflexes are enhanced with his speed. He can dodge and react to attacks easily. He can, however, not perform intricate tasks at high speed. *'Magical Powers (Formerly):' For a brief time, Wally gained possession of the Helmet of Fate, which allowed him access to powerful magical abilities and allowed him to temporarily become the new Doctor Fate. Abilities *'Gymnastics:' Wally seems to be capable of basic gymnastic skills, including somersaults and front handsprings, also at high speed. *'High intellect:' Wally is a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. *'Multilingualism:' Kid Flash can speak both English and French and some high school Latin. Weaknesses *'Hyper Accelerated Metabolism:' Wally's metabolism functions several times faster than normal, so he must constantly take in large quantities of food to maintain his energy. Whether or not it tastes good is not a primary concern, as he has eaten a batch of Miss Martian's burnt cookies with no ill effects. For emergency situations in which he must be away from food for more than 24 hours, Wally keeps food in a hidden compartment on his right glove. Equipment *'First costume:' Wally wears a reverse-colored variation of Barry Allen's costume. The cowl opens at the top so Wally's hair can stay out. *'Second costume:' A new costume with the same color scheme as the old one, but with distinct shoulder pads. The suit itself is highly resistant to friction as it is capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. By touching the logo on his chest, he can alter the costume's colors to gray and black. ::Due to his accelerated metabolism, Wally keeps a small supply of food in a hidden compartment on his right glove for emergency use (if he must be away from food for more than 24 hours). He refers to the compartment as his cupboard. *'Goggles:' Wally uses goggles to protect his eyes from debris while running. They are also capable of seeing different light/radiation wavelengths and can be used for purposes such as thermal imaging. When not using the goggles, he keeps them propped on his forehead or in his pocket (while wearing civilian clothing). *'Snow suit:' An insulated, white version of his second costume. Appearances Young Justice * "Independence Day" (Part 1) *"Fireworks" (Part 2) *Young Justice #0: "Stopover" *"Welcome to Happy Harbor" *"Drop-Zone" *"Schooled" *"Infiltrator" *Young Justice #1: "Haunted" *"Denial" *"Downtime" *"Bereft" *Young Justice #2: "Monkey Business" (illusion) *Young Justice #3: "Hack and You Shall Find" *Young Justice: Face Your Fears *Young Justice #4: "By Hook or by Web" *Young Justice #5: "What's the Story?" *Young Justice #6: "Fears" *Young Justice #7: "Rabbit Holes" *Young Justice #8: "Wonderland" *"Homefront" *"Alpha Male" *"Revelation" *Young Justice #9: "Cold Case" *"Humanity" *"Failsafe" *"Disordered" *Young Justice #10: "Hot Case" *"Secrets" *Young Justice #11: "The Pit..." *Young Justice #12: "The Pendulum" *Young Justice #13: "...And the Penalty" *"Misplaced" *"Coldhearted" *"Image" *Young Justice #14: "Under the Surface..." (no lines) *"Agendas" *"Insecurity" *"Performance" *"Usual Suspects" *"Auld Acquaintance" Young Justice: Invasion *"Salvage" *Young Justice #16: "Common Denominators" *"Bloodlines" *"Depths" *Young Justice #17: "Uncommon Dominators" *Young Justice #18: "Monkey Business" *"Summit" *"Endgame" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Kid Flash (Young Justice)/Gallery *Kid Flash Links *http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Flash Category:Young Justice Characters